For many years it has been a practice to provide wigs on toy dolls. For a long period of time, it was customary to permanently affix the wigs to the head of the doll with glue or cement but, in more recent years, dolls have been manufactured with detachable wigs, especially to provide interchangeable different types of hair arrangements on the wigs or to use wigs of different colors interchangeably. The present invention pertains to a novel arrangement for detachably connecting a wig to a head of a doll and, if desired, the wigs may be of different colors or of different hair styles.
Pertinent prior patents directed to various types of doll heads and wigs and attaching means are illustrated in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Ryan 3,225,489 Strongin et al 4,070,790 Terzian 3,765,123 Dirks 4,874,345 Whetzel 3,889,414 (British) 809,054 Dunn 3,903,640 ______________________________________
In general, in this prior art, various means are used to attach wigs to doll heads and some of them are more complex than others. The present invention comprises an improvement over those shown in said prior art.